DE 28 28 237 C3 has disclosed a piston of the generic type for an internal combustion engine having a piston crown and a combustion chamber recess which is recessed therein, and having at least one ring groove for receiving a piston ring. A cooling duct for cooling the piston is likewise provided.
DE 10 2004 056 769 A1 has disclosed a further piston for an internal combustion engine, having at least one cooling duct which has two sections which are situated at different levels with regard to the height along the piston axis and/or in the radial direction. Here, two or more cooling ducts can be provided, of which at least two are situated at different levels with regard to the height along the piston axis and/or in the radial direction.
DE 10 2008 002 571 A1 has disclosed a further piston for an internal combustion engine having at least one cooling duct which is situated at a low level which is comparatively remote from the piston crown exclusively in the region of at least one inflow and at least one outflow, and is otherwise situated at a consistently higher level which lies closer to the piston crown. In particular, improved cooling of the piston is to be capable of being achieved as a result.
In the case of pistons having a combustion chamber recess which are known from the prior art, comparatively high thermal loadings which can have a long term negative effect occur, in particular, in the region of a recess edge.